The Life Of Ferbnace
by TGWWS
Summary: Candace is dumped by Jeremy, and Ferb is there to help. But Candace is falling in love with Ferb. What happens? Based off an idea I had one night.


**AN: Hey peeps, TGWWS here. Last night, I was up late reading some Phineas & Ferb fanfics (sorry, but I couldn't sleep), and suddenly this idea came into my head, and I just wanted to write it before it left my head.**

 **Yes, it's not Ferbella, but Ferbnace (FerbxCandace), plus, I think I'm the first writer to actually do a fan-fic on this pairing. That's nice. So here we go.**

 **I AM ALTERING THE PHINEAS & FERB UNIVERSE: Ferb is 20, Candace is 23**

 **This is an T-rated fanfic, with a bit of STRONG language. This is not for kids under 16. Don't kill me.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Phineas & Ferb.**

 **The Life Of Ferbnace**

 **Chapter 1: The Backstory (Remind you of anyone?)**

"Mom, when is Dad coming home?" Amanda asked her mother. Candace just smiled. "You can't wait for your dad's famous curry, can you?" she asked her 6-year-old daughter playfully, and got a giggle in return. Her phone vibrated. It was Ferb.

 _On the way home, love xx_

Candace smiled, and turned towards Amanda. "He's on his way home, Amanda". Amanda just giggled. "Hey sis" came the noise from the living room. Candace just smiled as Phineas came into the room, followed by his wife, Isabella. Vanessa and Johnny also followed suite five minutes later, as well as Linda. Amanda ran to her Uncle and Grandma. "Uncle Phineas, grandma Linda" she said, hugging them both. Vanessa just laughed and went up to Candace. "You're a very lucky woman, Candace. You're married to the best British man in the world, you have a beautiful daughter, and great friends and family. To be honest, I didn't expect it to work out this way, with you two formally being step-siblings" she said, earning a smile from Candace. "Me neither. But I'm happy with the choice I've made" she replied.

Just then, they heard a car pull up outside. Amanda ran to the window.

"Mommy, daddy's home" Amanda squealed. Candace just smiled as Ferb walked through the door. "Hey, honey" Candace said, greeting her British husband the way only she can. "Hey, love" Ferb replied, giving her a peck on the lips. "Hey, everyone" he said, greeting everyone at the table. "Daddy" Amanda said, running into her father's arms. He smiled. Amanda had her mother's eyes and pointy nose, but she had his green hair. "Hey, petal. How's your day been?" he asked. "Well, Uncle Phineas built a waterslide, and we had a fun day, but then The Mysterious Force struck and it disappeared" Amanda explained, making Ferb look at Vanessa. "Looks like my dad's been using his Dissapear-Inator again. I'll make sure it doesn't happen again" she said, earning a smile off Ferb. "Right, then. Who wants curry?" he asked. Everyone put their hands up.

After they'd all finished eating the curry, they had a friendly catch-up session. "Daddy, you never told me how you and mommy met" Amanda said loudly, catching everyone off their guard. Ferb looked at Candace, then at Linda. "You're right, petal. I haven't. Would you like me to tell you the story?" Amanda nodded eagerly. Ferb smiled. "Well, it all began nine years ago, on Valentine's Day…"

 **9 years ago**

Candace was in tears. She couldn't believe what she had just saw. She saw Jeremy cheating on her with a dumb blonde. And when she confronted him about it, he simply said he didn't love Candace anymore, and broke up with her. She walked out, walked to her house that Phineas & Ferb built her, entered and broke down into tears. Jeremy had ended their four-year relationship in a matter of seconds, and it was on Valentine's Day, no less. He was one of three boys she trusted completely, and he had broken that trust. She couldn't take it any longer. She needed to talk to someone. _Phineas won't be able to talk. He was on his honeymoon with Isabella. Stacy is living in Germany with Karous, Mom is still grieving the death of Dad. Who can I talk to?_ she thought. Then it hit her. _Ferb!_ She ran to the house phone, and rang Ferb. As always, he answered on the second dialtone. "Hello?" he said, in his deep British accent. "Hey, Ferb" she said, trying to sound happy, but failing. Ferb picked up on this. "What's up, Candace?" he asked, suddenly becoming protective of her, but Candace didn't pick up on this.

"Can you come to mine. I'll tell you then" Candace said, just wanting to see Ferb. She hadn't seen him since he and Phineas built the house five years ago.

"Sure, I'll be there in an hour" Ferb said, before hanging up.

An hour later, Ferb entered the house, and found Candace curled up in a ball on the living room floor, crying her eyes out. He closed the door and ran to her, picking her up and moving her to the couch. As soon as they were sat down, Candace hugged Ferb tightly. "Jeremy broke up with me, Ferb" she said, crying into his shirt. "And to make matters worse, he was cheating on me as well. On Valentine's Day no less. He could have picked another day, but he picked our four-year anniversary. The prick" she finally let all of her tears out. And to her astonishment, Ferb just hugged her back, listened to her grief, and stroked her hair, which calmed her down. "Don't you worry, Candace. Everything will be alright. I promise" Ferb spoke, in his deep British accent. Candace found this quite charming and relaxing. Before they knew it, an hour had passed. It was 1pm.

"Oh, Ferb. I haven't mucked up your Valentine's Day plans, have I?" Candace asked, shocked that she didn't think about Ferb's plans for the day. Ferb just chuckled. "I never had any, Candace. I don't have anything to do for the next few weeks. Then I'm heading to England to see my step-brothers" he answered, putting Candace at ease. But then it hit her. She was supposed to spend the day with Jeremy. Now that had been ripped from her grasp. "Candace, what is going on in that brain of yours?" Ferb said. "I was supposed to spend the day with Jeremy, but this morning threw those plans out of the window. I have nothing to do. I don't have a date for Valentine's Day" Candace said, tears threatening to come out of her eyes.

"Excuse me, but is the Jeremy we're talking about blonde" Johnny suddenly asked. Ferb looked at Candace, then at Johnny. "Yes, but did you have to interrupt the story just to ask the question?" Ferb said. "Well, is it Jeremy Johnson?" Johnny asked, earning a nod from Candace. Johnny giggled. "That's funny, because he works for me at Danville Auto mechanics" he said. "Uncle Johnny, be quiet" Amanda said, earning a smile from Vanessa. She loved the fact that Amanda thought of then as her Aunt and Uncle, even though Ferb and Candace only named them godparents. "Daddy, continue with the story" Amanda said, earning a smile off Ferb…

"I'll be your date, Candace" Ferb blurted out, earning a frown from Candace. "But you're my stepbrother. I can't ask that of…" she started, before Ferb cut her off. "Candace, the day is still young. We can go out as friends. We can still salvage Valentine's Day" Ferb said, earning a smile from Candace. "Well, when you put it that way… Ferb, I know what we're gonna do today!" she said, earning a laugh from Ferb. "Oh, the irony" he said, before grabbing Candace's hand and leaving the house.

Their first stop was to the amusement park that Phineas & Ferb had built last year. Candace had only been once, with Stacy, but found it fun. Because she was related to Phineas & Ferb, she got free entry. They went on the rollercoaster first, because who wouldn't? Ferb laughed at her as she screamed in joy as they did the loop-the-loop twice. Then they went on the twister, and once Candace got off, she nearly fell down due to dizziness, only to have Ferb catch her. "Thanks, Ferb" she said, with a hint of flirtation in her voice, although none of them picked up on it. They spent the entire day at the amusement park, and both were sad to leave once closing time arrived. Then Ferb had the idea to take Candace for a meal. "That is, if you're up for it" he said, earning a massive smile off Candace. "I'd love to, Ferb".

Once they had arrived at the restaurant, they ordered their food. Suddenly, Candace felt knots in her stomach, the kind she used to feel when Jeremy was around, but she felt them whilst looking at Ferb. And this worried her. "Ferb, I'm gonna use the restroom. I'll be back" she said, calmly leaving and heading for the women's toilet. It was one of those fancy restaurants that had the lock on the door, and soundproofing everywhere. She went in, and felt sick. _What is happening to me?_ she thought to herself. She knew what was happening. She was beginning to develop romantic feelings for Ferb. And she couldn't blame herself. Since they last saw each other, Ferb had grown into quite the charming, handsome gentleman. He had a beard, his muscles barely fitted his shirt, and his voice was deeper than it was when he was 16. Plus, he was taller than her. She blushed when she thought of him like that. _But he's your stepbrother,_ she thought. _Yeah, emphasis on step_ , she heard another voice in her head say.

 _It's wrong on so many levels._

 _Well, you obviously didn't think of that when you developed that crush on Ferb during one of their adventures._

 _I was the same age as them at that time, and Ferb was cute and helpful during that._

 _Yep, and he's doing the same today. Candace, you're in love with Ferb. You cannot change the facts. You're in love with Ferb more than you were with Jeremy._

 _How the hell do you know that?_

 _Hello. I'm your subconscious. I know everything. And I mean EVERYTHING. It's pointless lying to me._

 _Okay, I'm in love with Ferb. And yes, I want him to return my feelings, but he's my…_

 _I swear to God if you say stepbrother, I will kill your dreams with him._

 _But what do I do? I can't go back in there and say "Hey Ferb, I'm in love with you." It'll be creepy._

 _Creepier than the time you hugged Ducky Momo last year?_

 _NO-ONE IS TO KNOW ABOUT THAT!  
_

 _Hahahaha. Here's an idea, how about you finish this date with Ferb, go back to your place, make a move on him, and see what he does._

 _Make a move on him? Like, kiss him passionately?_

 _No, I meant sleep with him. Of course I mean kiss him! Are you really that stupid, Candace?_

 _But he might run away and I'll never see him again. I don't want to lose Ferb._

 _Or he might return the kiss, and his feelings for you._

 _What are the odds of that?  
_

 _What do I look like? The weird guy off of the Bet365 adverts?_

 _Odds. Now!  
_

 _Jeez, girl. The odds of Ferb returning your feelings are 3/1._

 _Those are good odds. How much money?_

 _I'M NOT A FUCKING BETTING SHOP!_

 _I'm only messing with you, Subby._

 _Oh, great. I've got a nickname_

Candace looked at the clock. She'd be in here for 5 minutes.

 _Shit!_

 _Go, return to Ferb. And good luck tonight._

Candace returned to Ferb. "You feeling alright?" he asked. "I'm alright" Candace lied, convincingly enough for Ferb to believe her. Although what she didn't know was that Ferb had also been battling with inner demons, for he was in love with her. The meal came and they ate, having friendly chat as well. After they were done, Ferb paid for the bill, and left for Candace's house. It was 9:30pm when they got back. As they pulled up outside, Ferb smiled at her. "I really enjoyed today" he said, earning a massive grin off her as well. "Me too, Ferb". He turned off the engine, and escorted Candice to her house. Luckily, she lived on the outskirts of Danville, and had no neighbours. Candice opened her door, and looked at Ferb. He looked absolutely drop-dead gorgeous in the moonlight. _Oh, who am I kidding. It's now or never_ , she thought. Without thinking, she kissed Ferb passionately. This only lasted two seconds before Ferb pulled away from her, shocked. "Candace, what the hell?" he said, still shocked.

 _Oh shit, he hates me!_

"I'm sorry, Ferb. I'm stupid. I'm in love with you. I couldn't help kissing you. But now you probably hate me. I shouldn't have done…" she said, before being cut off by Ferb. "Wait, what did you say?" he asked, quietly. Candace sighed. "I'm in love with you Ferb. But obviously, you don't return my feelings. I'll leave you alone now" she said, tears starting to flow. She turned around to enter the house, before Ferb grabbed her, turned her back to him and kissed her, shocking her for a few seconds, before she returned his affections. Still kissing, Ferb picked her up and entered the house, shutting the door behind him.

They reached the couch. Ferb sat down on the couch, and Candace sat on his lap, still entangled in a passionate kiss. Ferb pulled up for air, and Candace did the same. Ferb had a burning question on his mind, so used this opportunity to ask. "Candace, how long have you been in love with me?" he asked. Candace just smiled. "Since the adventure into the Earth. What about you?" she asked. Ferb chuckled. "Same" he smiled, before frowning again.

"Candace, you do realise this is wrong?"

"Yes, Ferb. I know it's wrong. I mean, if mom finds out…" 

"Oh, she has" another voice said. Ferb and Candace jumped apart. Linda had appeared. "What on Earth do you two think you're doing?" she said, an angry look on her face. "Ferb, I expected better from you. I though you of all people should know this is wrong" she said to Ferb, before looking at Candace. "And you, I know you broke up with Jeremy this morning, and I know it's hard. But that doesn't mean you can lead your brother on. I'm ashamed of you two. You should've known better than to make out with each other…" she started, before Ferb cut her off.

"What the hell is your problem, mum? I understand we're family, but we're stepsiblings. And we're in love with each other. It may seem disgusting to you, but we can't help who we fall in love with. You can't argue with that. We're in love, and we're getting together, whether you like it or not. If you have a problem with that, then I suggest you leave this house and never come back." He said, anger building in his voice. Linda was shocked. He'd never spoken to her like that. But he did make some valid points. Plus, when she saw them making out earlier, they did look cute together. The fact that they were step-siblings didn't stop them. Linda sighed. "I'm sorry, Ferb. Candace. I understand where you're coming from. If it makes you happy, then you can be together. Just don't do anything silly, like kill Jeremy" she said, earning a laugh off Candace, before turning to leave. "I'm happy for you both, and so would Lawrence" she said, sighing. Last year, Lawrence had passed away due to cancer. Everyone was affected. But at least seeing her only daughter with someone who made her truly happy, even if it was her stepson. Candace just ran up to her. "Thanks, mom" she said, tears in her eyes. Linda hugged her, and Ferb just smiled, his way of saying thanks to her. She smiled and left the house. Candace just went back to Ferb. "So, where were we?" she giggled, before Ferb pulled her in for another passionate kiss filled with nothing but love for his new girlfriend.

Two years later, and Ferb and Candace Fletcher were happily married and living in Candace's house. The wedding made big headlines, but everyone in the world supported them. And even Jeremy turned up to the wedding. Ferb and Candace got jobs. Ferb hired Vanessa, Phineas, Buford and Baljeet in his new company. Candace went to work for Isabella and the Fireside Girls, as secondary troop leader. But in their spare time, Ferb and Candace spent every waking moment with each other. Yes, they'd had sex, but up until a month ago, they'd used protection. A month ago, Candace had decided that she wanted children. Ferb also wanted children. Today, she was going to check. Ferb was at work, and it was her day off. She had the pregnancy test in one hand, waiting for the results. Suddenly, it bleeped. _Positive,_ she thought. "I'm gonna be a mommy" she exclaimed. She waited until Ferb came in from work. "Ferb, I'm pregnant" she said, once he had been in for 10 minutes. Ferb was also happy. "Honey, that's brilliant". They had told everyone dear to them. 9 months later, Amanda was born.

"And that's it, petal" Ferb said, ending the story. Amanda squealed, and so did Isabella, which got looks off everyone. "What the hell was that?" Candace asked. "Sorry, I'm a sucker for romance"

"That's true" Ferb said.

"And now everyone is around the table, I have some news as well" Candace said. Everyone looked at her. "Well, I went to the doctor today, because I've been in pain. And now I know the cause". She looked at Ferb, who went wide eyed.

"I'm pregnant" she said, before adding "with twin boys"

 **THE END**

 **AN: Well, there you have it. The first fanfic on Ferb and Candace. Anyway, I will continue this story on, and will introduce the twins in the next chapter. It's weird how I write something like this from an idea in my head in four hours, when it takes me nearly a day to write a chapter for** _ **Growing Old.**_ **I know it's weird, but I'm a weird guy.**

 **Also, I'm close to getting an idea for** _ **6 Times**_ **, but I haven't figured out what it is yet. Also, the fifth chapter of** _ **Growing Old**_ **is currently being written. You should have it sometime during the week. Anyway, I'm signing off and going to watch the next episode of** _ **Class**_ **on BBC Three, then watch** _ **I'm A Celebrity… Get Me Out Of Here**_ **on ITV at 9pm UK time. I may fit some Phineas & Ferb in between. May help me get out of my Ferbella writing block. **

**R &R peeps.**

 **TGWWS**


End file.
